1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a molten salt electrochemical cell. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of using an electrochemical cell. The invention includes embodiments that relate to an energy storage device and an energy management device that includes the energy storage device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Development work has been undertaken on rechargeable batteries using sodium for the negative electrodes. Sodium has a reduction potential of 2.71 volts, relatively low weight, is relatively non-toxic, is relatively abundant, available, and low in cost. The sodium has been used in liquid form, and the melting point of sodium is 98 degrees Celsius. It should be noted that the thermal cycling, pressure differential, and vibration in the cell during use may, in some circumstances, damage a beta alumina separator electrode (BASE). Accordingly, a thicker wall may lend more strength and durability to the BASE, but may have associated performance degradation due to the increased resistance caused by the thicker wall.
It may be desirable to have a molten salt electrochemical cell that has different chemistry than those electrochemical cells that are currently available. It may be desirable to have an energy storage device that differs from those methods that are currently available. It may be desirable to have an energy storage device that differs from those devices that are currently available.